Beautiful Eyes
by bookworm0417
Summary: Not even Ronald Weasley is stronger than the force that Harry's eyes have on Ginny Weasley. Songfic "Beautiful Eyes". R&R


Beautiful Eyes

I was slowly waking up from the dream. My warm bed made it impossible for me to wake up fully without a little help. My stomach's help to be exact. I can smell mum's cooking and my stomach was waking me up to go eat. I groaned but I got up from bed. As I descended the stairs the smell was intoxicating and now I was more awake. I sat at the kitchen table, one leg on the chair brought up to my chest, and began eating the buffet my mother cooked. I was mentally wondering what was taking Ron so long to come down.

One, two, three, four… there he was coming down the stairs, Harry in toll. I haven't said anything yet but I broke up with Dean a few weeks ago. We've been rocky for ages and he tends to be dodgy so I decided to end it. Harry had pajama pants with a white shirt on. His eyes had a dull look in them which made me think Ron woke him up to come eat. His hair was even messier than usual, which I didn't think was possible, and he let out a big yawn.

Me and Harry have become great friends this year, especially more so when I made the Quidditch team. He walked to sit on my right, ruffling my hair as he passed by. He would always do that to me after I made fun of his hair one day after Quidditch practice.

"Fine. I'll match yours to match mine," he said that day.

I didn't know what he meant by it until he started ruffling my hair. I would have done the same to him but his hair didn't need my help with that. But ever since then he would ruffle my hair at every opportunity he got.

I smacked his arm away and said, "Are you ever going to stop that?"

He smiled and said, "Eventually."

I glared at him while he pulled out his chair to sit down. I pulled out my wand under the table and right before he sat down I made the chair push itself backwards. He fell straight on his bum. He looked up at me, glaring while I laughed. Ron laughed too and even mum cracked a smile.

"You're going to get it Weasly!"

I laughed even harder. He got up and ran at me. I shop up from my chair and ran around the table. We didn't stop running until Hermione walked through the door saying, "Looks like you guys are having a cherry morning. What's so funny?"

"Harry missed his chair," I said laughing again.

"No you pushed it you devious little witch," he said and began chasing me again.

A few more rounds around the table and mum said, "All right you two sit and eat before it gets cold!"

Harry, breathing heavily, stuck out his hand and said, Truce?"

I looked into his eyes. Deep emerald that sparkled with mischief and mirth. I shook his hand and said, Truce."

We both sat down and finished eating. Hermione sat on my left and began eating too.

"Hey Hermione I didn't know you were coming," I said as I ate more pancakes.

"I didn't either but my parents suggested I did since they know what is going on. I told them I'll owl them every other day. I hope its ok that I stay here Mrs. Weasley."

"Of course it is dear. You're always welcome here," mum said while forcing Harry to eat more, not that Harry minded. She makes sure he gets triple helpings of everything.

"Who's up for quidditch?" Ron said when mum wouldn't let him get more food.

"Ron we just woke up. And I know you dragged Harry out of bed, he looks half asleep," said Hermione. I did want to play quidditch but I was a bit tired myself. With mum's wondrous food and my tiredness I'm surprised I didn't fall right at the table. I also had a load of homework to do…. I'll do that later.

"We'll play later Ron so don't look like you've just missed a meal," I said, getting up from the table. Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's expense while Ron just sat back down and scowled.

I went up to my room and got ready for the day. When I went downstairs I found Ron and Hermione in a game of chess and Harry staring into the fire.

"Fancy a game Harry?" I asked, taking out another chess set. He turned to look at me. His emerald eyes were bright, practically glowing. They were filled with the thoughts that were roaming in his head. As soon as they turned to me they turned excited, happy, and there was a look in them that I have seen somewhere. He blinked and it was gone. I know I was staring, something I would always do when I was eleven. His eyes always captivated me.

"Or are you too scared?" I challenged trying to sound as though I wasn't just reading his eyes.

He quirked an eyebrow. "You're on!"

We sat across from each other and set up the chess pieces. I was white he was black. A little while into our game I heard Hermione leave upstairs and I know Ron was making his way back into the kitchen. Fifteen minutes in and I was winning.

"Check," I said smirking.

I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at me. He looked down and made a move. I didn't know what move as I was now staring at him.

His eyes always his eyes I'd love to look at. The light from the fire made them look like stars. Brilliant, emerald stars. They were glazed with thought as he looked over the chess board. When he looked back up he caught me staring at him so I quickly looked back down and made a move then looked right back up.

I locked gazes with him again and just stared for a second, then I remembered I had to say, "Check."

It took him a second before he glanced at the chess board. Before he looked down at the game he had that same look in his eyes that I couldn't recognize. It was familiar but I didn't know from where. He made his move and looked up quickly. I looked quickly down and made a move, any move and looked back up again. We kept doing that, turn after turn until I heard him say, "Check."

I looked down at the board. I actually looked at the pieces, seeing their positions and saw that indeed he had me on check. I moved my king. He moved his rook and said, "Check."

I moved my king again. He moved his bishop and said, "Check."

I glared at him now, he was smirking. His eyes were devious. I moved my king again. He moved his queen and said, "Check Mate."

I checked, re-checked, and checked again. It was check mate in his favor. _Wasn't I winning?_

"You won this round Potter but I'll win the next one."

"We'll see about that Weasley."

I was about to call re-match but Ron walked in saying, "Quidditch!"

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Yeah lets go. Come one Ginny, maybe you can win this match." He got up fast and as he passed me he ruffled my hair then went outside. I went outside too, intent on hexing him but he was already on his broom and in the air.

"Come on Ron! Bring Hermione!" I yelled over my shoulder and shot after him on my broom. It was me and Ron against Harry and Hermione. Even though Hermione was rarely on a broomstick she was doing ok. The three times Harry had to dive down to catch her didn't count. We played four games before the snow started coming down and we had to go inside. Two they won and two we won.

"Play again tomorrow. This will not stay at a tie," I told Harry as we walked back to the house.

He laughed, "All right you're on. You want a chess re-match too?"

His eyes were bright again. They were filled with adrenaline and a glint of competitiveness that I admired. I could spend all day just reading his eyes. He looked over at Ron and Hermione and a look came into his eyes, a look I always see on Fred and George.

"What are you planning Harry?" I asked him, trying to clear my head.

He looked back at me, winked and said, "You'll find out later."

"Hey no fair," I pouted.

"Too bad," and now secrecy was in his eyes. He ruffled my hair again and ran into the house. I reached down, grabbed some snow, made it into a ball and threw it at him.

He dodged it and yelled back, "Missed me!" Then went inside. I swear that boy is going to drive me mad. I went inside. Mum was giving Harry, Ron, and Hermione sandwiches for lunch. I sat next to Harry and Hermione, taking my own sandwich and began to chow down.

Halfway through lunch Errol ran into the window. Me and Ron groaned while Harry and Hermione tried to hide their smiles. Mum hurried to open the window to let Errol through. As mum grabbed the letters Ron said, "Not running to get the post Ginny? Isn't a letter from Dean very important?"

Before I ate my last bit of sandwich I turned to Ron and said, "Now why would I see his letters as 'very important' Ronniekins? I broke up with him," at the corner of my eye I saw Harry's head snap towards me, his sandwich totally forgotten, "before we went on holiday," I finished, popping the last of my sandwich into my mouth.

I could still feel Harry's eyes on me and I wanted to look right back. I knew if I did I'd lose it so I just concentrated on Ron's scowl.

"What about you Ron? Isn't a letter from Lavender very important?" I said smirking. Ron blushed and turned back to his food. Harry by now began eating again. I looked at Errol now perched on the chair, but focused on Harry. He was smiling. I didn't want to jump to conclusions but I couldn't help smiling too.

"What are you two smiling about?" an irritated Ron asked. Me and Harry looked at each other, then at Ron and both said, "Nothing."

Before Ron could say something stupid that would make me want to hex him I said, "I have homework so I'll see you guys later." I left the table and went to my room. I unlocked my trunk and took out my Transfiguration and Charms books out with parchment and sat on my bed. I popped open my Charms book and started to read. I read a whole page and a half when I realized I had absolutely no idea what I just read.

I closed the book and put the books on the ground next to my bed and just sat there. I stared at the wall, the pattern of my bed covers, the faded paint on my ceiling, anything really just so my thoughts wouldn't take control.

I got up and went downstairs, straight outside. It was snowing harder now. I was near the forest before I realized I was cold. Tiny shivers racked my body and goose bumps appeared on my arms. I could see the pond from where I stood. I walked closer and could see snow flakes drop into this pool of water that wasn't yet frozen over. They hit the water and I could see that every flake was a different design. I got a little snow off the ground and just let it fall into the water. Little snow flakes formed, revealing unique and different designs before dissipating and melting away. I don't know how long I was outside playing with the snow but it kept my mind busy. It was a little while later that I realized I was really, really cold. I couldn't feel my hands or nose. I turned around to go inside but a tree bumped into me.

"Oops sorry. Thought you heard me calling. Your mum said that after she thaws you she's going to make sure the only snow you see will in your dreams," the tree said.

I looked up at the face I was just trying not to think about. Harry put a jumper over my head. I put it on along with the cloak he gave me.

"You're as pale as Nick Ginny. How long have you been out here?"

I searched my brain. "You know Harry that is a very good question."

He smiled. "Come on lets get inside."

Now that I was starting to get warm again I didn't want to go inside. I loved the snow and also being here, with him. "You go. I want to stay out here. I love the snow."

"But it's so cold, you'll freeze to death!"

"Then you go in," I told him, quirking an eyebrow.

He smiled and looked down at my hands. I know they were shaking and were colder than ice. In fact most of my body was. I couldn't have been out here that long, could I?

"Fine but I am not going to let you freeze," he said. He moved closer and grabbed my hands. His hands were so warm. I subconsciously moved closer. He held my small hands in his larger ones.

"Ginny have you had your hands in the snow? Your hands are colder than ice!"

I laughed. "Something like that. I was throwing snow into the lake."

He gave me a look. "Um…why?"

"The snow turns to snow flakes and I can see each one before they all melt. They're all different. Every single one. I didn't know that."

He smiled. "Every one is special." His eyes. Every single time his eyes captured me. They were tender, soft, and open. They had that look that I couldn't recall. I've seen it before, I just couldn't place where. I liked being with Harry. I'm comfortable when he's near me. I also feel on edge. Like he's planning something.

"Come on Ginny. Your mum said dinner is ready."

"I haven't been out here that long!"

"Actually you have. That mind takes you away and you don't even know it."

"I've been told that before. All right. Lets go."

We turned around but thankfully he let go of just one of my hands. My hand fit perfectly in his. We walked back and before we went inside we both let go.

After dinner I went up to my room intent on trying to study. I sat on my bed. I got the books off the floor and I managed to get a paragraph done before I felt my mind wander. I sighed and just pushed my books to the foot of my bed. Warm now I took off the cloak and just left the jumper on. I just noticed it was Harry's. It was an old one, probably from when he was eleven or twelve. It fit me comfortably, that's probably why I hadn't noticed it wasn't mine. I can still see the faded H where mum sued it on.

I closed my eyes. I could remember the feel of his hand around mine, as though he was here now. It was big in comparison and rough. Despite the fact that it was cold when we were outside, I felt a warmth coming from our joined hands. But it was a different kind of warmth than body heat. It was the kind that warmed your heart and your body with a simple touch, or a glance.

I opened my eyes and touched my hand. It was cool to the touch. I also remember his eyes. They looked at me in a way that I know I have seen before. There was a familiarity about it and it was irritating that I couldn't remember.

I sighed. I actually did try to get over Harry but here I am thinking about him in the middle of the night. I don't know why all of a sudden I feel so strongly for him again. I don't know why I just keep thinking of him or trying not to think of him. What I did know is that I wish he was here. I wished he would just walk in and hold me. It wasn't like this with Michael or Dean. I would actually occasionally be annoyed by their presence but with Harry I just wanted him near. I wanted him to just be in the same room even if he can't hold me, just as long as I can know he's there.

_You are so messed up Ginny!_ I told myself. I know, I know I replied. Just then my door opened and then it closed. I looked at it confused for a second before I realized it was Harry in his Invisibility Cloak.

"Don't let mum catch you Harry or else you'll be the one who is going to be needing to be thawed out," I said. The air shimmered and he appeared. Since he was blocking the light I couldn't see his eyes but I knew that they held mirth in their depths.

"How'd you know?" he asked coming to my bed. He moved the books from the foot of the bed and sat down. The light could hit him now and I could see his eyes sparkling.

"Harry you're the only one with an invisibility cloak. I'm sure my door can't open and close on its own." I told him.

"Well I was hoping you weren't paying attention," he chuckled. "I should've known you weren't really doing homework." He smiled.

"I tried to. Didn't work out though," I said.

"Why don't I help you, what are you working on?" he asked, coming closer.

"Well I'm just reviewing. O.W.L.s are months away but Hermione made it very clear that I should be studying now," I said laughing.

He laughed too. "Yeah that's Hermione. She would make me and Ron study months before O.W.L.s even started. Turned out ok. We passed."

I smiled. "Guess it works then. I'm trying to do Charms since its my best subject."

"Well then, lets see," he leaned over and took the book from the middle of the bed.

"If you want to drench Ron in water but no water is near by what do you use?" he asked.

I smiled, "Aguamenti."

"If Hermione is talking to much and you want her to shut up what do you do?"

"Silencio" I said laughing.

"You don't want to get up and get the book on your desk what do you use?"

"Accio"

"I think Hermione should leave you alone. O.W.L.s are months away, just worry about your school work."

I looked over his shoulder. I leaned closer to him and whispered, "Don't let her hear you, she won't let you borrow her notes."

He looked troubled for a moment before he leaned foreword and whispered, "What she doesn't know won't hurt me."

I laughed and so did he. His eyes were sparkling, the light making them almost clear. He suddenly stopped laughing. He stopped so abruptly that I did too. He was looking at me again in that way I couldn't remember. He was already close, since we were both leaning towards each other. My eyes dropped to his lips and then right back up again. I couldn't help it, I leaned even closer but then so did he.

I knew what flying feels like. And kissing Harry Potter felt like flying. A weight that I didn't know I had lifted and I felt weightless. My heart fluttered, keeping me in the air. They say you will always remember your first kiss but for me I'll always remember this kiss.

He put the books to the floor and moved closer. I wove my fingers though his hair, his fingers weaving through mine. Kissing him felt so real I knew it wasn't a dream. My heart thumping rapidly, the dizziness in my mind, the sensation of having his fingers in my hair was too real to be a dream. It felt too good to be a dream. I had this ache in my chest that told me I needed air. I pulled away, but not far.

We were both silent. It was like if we spoke we would wake up.

"Finally," I whispered.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Finally what?" he whispered back.

"You finally kissed me. I was beginning to think you never would. And here I thought Ron was the thick one," I teased, still whispering.

He laughed silently and brought me closer so I could now put my legs across his lap. "You're right in that. Ron is the thick one, at least I took the plunge and kissed you, he is still dancing around Hermione."

I laughed. "Could've gotten it sooner. I was about to go get another bloke."

He shook his head. He brought me closer putting me in his lap and clasped his hands around my waist. "Nope. I snogged you first."

"Well then I guess I can live with that."

He smiled. "One question though…. Why are we whispering?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing. "So Ron doesn't come in here and chop our heads off," I suggested.

"Makes sense," he whispered. He smiled and leaned foreword and kissed me again. Second time around left me as breathless as the first. He kissed me slowly, as though savoring every brush of my lips. He pulled away this time. He stared at me. His eyes moved from my lips to my freckled cheeks then to my nose to my hair and finally settling on my eyes. It was then that it hit me. The Cho-Look! He looked at me like when he would look at Cho back in his fourth year.

"What?" he asked, no longer whispering. My face must've told him something. I just smiled.

"Why are you smiling Ginny Weasley?"

I was looking at his eyes now. They showed everything. He was happy. Immensely happy but even better he was looking at me with what I named back in my third year the Cho-Look. As I was closer now his eyes were no longer clear but a deep green. The green I loved so much. I took off his glasses.

"Ginny?" he said. "You know I'm blind without those." He tried to get them from me. His hands reaching out for what he thought his glasses were.

"Harry they obscure your eyes and I really love them so you can't wear them right now."

He stopped reaching aimlessly and said, "Really? In that case…" he closed his eyes.

"Harry!" I smacked his arm. He laughed and opened his eyes.

"Well if you don't want me to close my eyes tell me why you were smiling," he said.

"Well…it was the way you're looking at me," I told him, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks forgetting that he can't see.

He looked at me confused. "How do I look at you?"

I looked away. There was silence in the room. It was a couple seconds and then he asked again. I still couldn't look at him. I played with the collar of his shirt and told him.

"You look at me like the way you used to look at Cho Chang last year and the year before," I said.

He still looked confused when he said, "How would you know what that look is?"

I rolled my eyes, no longer timid. "Because I've been watching you for years Harry. How do you think I know about the air shimmering when you use that cloak?"

He pulled me, if it was possible, closer. "Hermione said you were over me. You moved on. You told her that didn't you?"

I nodded. I forgot he still couldn't see. "I did but I lied," I said, finally looking at him. He was smiling, and not just a pleasant smile but a smile that reached the corners of his face and matched his eyes. His eyes were radiating happiness.

"You happy Harry?"

He laughed. "Just a little bit…. I honestly thought you were over me. I was having a war with myself because I wanted you to like me again."

"I never stopped liking you Harry. I still like you, from saving-the-world to your messy hair-to your glasses. I just had make you see what you were missing," I said while running my fingers through his hair.

He smiled. "Than Ginny Weasley can you please give me my glasses? I fell like I'm talking to a ghost because I can't see you properly."

I laughed. He looked good with his glasses. Really good. With his messy black hair making his emerald eyes brighter. But with his glasses it added to his good looks. I couldn't explain it so I gave him his glasses. He put them on and now his eyes were focused on mine instead of something over my head.

He smiled. "Much better."

"Oh yes much better," I said, thinking of how much better he looks with his glasses on.

"So you never stopped?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Good. Will you then-"

He stopped suddenly and turned his head towards my door. I heard it too. Someone was coming. I got off his lap reluctantly and slid to the front of my bed. He slid back to the foot of the bed. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and put it in his pocket.

Two seconds later the door knob twisted and Ron came in. I tried not to scowl at my brother's rotten timing, as usual.

"Hey Harry"

"Wotcher Ron."

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Helping Ginny with her O.W.L.s," he said easily.

"Well come on then. Mum wants us in bed. She's getting us up early tomorrow."

"Ok I'm coming," Harry said. Ron stood there in the doorway, waiting. Harry sighed and got up from my bed.

He waved at me, "Bye Ginny."

Ron went out of the room and Harry quickly leaned over and kissed me chastely before leaving too.

I sighed and put my books back in my trunk. I buried myself in my covers and just smiled. And smiled. Before I knew it I was giggling with happiness. Not long after Harry left the door opened again but this time it was Hermione.

"Hey Hermione!" I said cheerfully.

She stopped walking halfway into the room. Her brow was furrowed and I know the gears in her head were turning. I looked away quickly. She still stood there. I could see from the corner of my eye that she was looking at my door and then back at me. Her brow relaxed and a smile crept up her face.

I looked at her and the question was in her eyes. I nodded. She squealed in delight and came to sit on my bed.

"When?" she asked.

"Five minutes ago."

She started firing off question after question. It was like she was at Hogwarts, acquiring all the information for a test given the next day. When I told her that Ron interrupted us she harrumphed and mumbled, "Emotional range of a teaspoon!" Which I think summed up Ron pretty well. She went to bed not long after. I had to go to sleep too but I was just too giddy to fall asleep. Finally he kissed me! My heart felt lifted. All pent up anxiety that I felt over him never liking me was now brushed off and I felt like I could fly, without a broom.

I turned so my back was to Hermione and I closed my eyes hoping that when I woke up this wasn't a dream. Fifteen minutes in and I was still wide awake. I heard a creak and my door opened then closed by itself. I sat up and saw the air shimmer. I reached up, felt the cloak beneath my fingers and pulled. The cloak fell off him and to the floor.

"I don't know how you got down here Harry. My parents are right above me," I told him trying to sound stern but couldn't because of the smile forming on my lips.

He smiled. "I live with the Dursleys. I need to know how to sneak around." His eyes asked a question. I nodded and moved over. He lifted the blanket and laid down with me. His head propped on his right hand while his left arm circled my waist. I turned around so my back was to his chest and snuggled close.

"Ginny will you be my girlfriend?" he asked softly, sounding a little shy and scared.

I pretended to not hear him just so I can hear him ask again. "Hmm…what Harry?"

He coughed. I turned around. His eyes were dark since he blocked the light coming through my window. From what I could see of them they were hopeful yet afraid. Happy he was here but scared of getting caught by my parents.

"Ginny will you be my girlfriend?"

I played with the collar of his t-shirt trying to look decisive. I could feel his arm retreating from my waist. I grabbed it and kept it there.

"Harry I kissed you, twice. I let you in get into my bed and let you hold me. What do you think?"

He still looked unsure for a second but then his grip on my waist tightened and I felt him pull me closer. He kissed me. I could feel him smiling. He pulled away and said, "So that's a yes?"

I smacked him and said, "Yes that's a yes!"

He laughed softly, trying not to wake Hermione. "I should get to my room then." I could feel him shifting his weight, his arm loosening his grip.

I grabbed hold of his shoulder, "Little longer."

"Ginny you do know I'll be killed if they catch me here," he said but he still didn't get up.

"You're not going to sleep here. I'm just saying, a little bit longer."

"Little bit longer?" he asked.

"Little bit longer."

I felt him shift his weight again, his arm hooking itself around my waist. I turned around again so my back was to his chest. He put his right arm under my head and across my shoulders. I could hear his heart. Steady and strong. Like a lullaby, I fell asleep.

Someone was shaking me. I tried to move but I couldn't. I was very comfortable, even if I could move I wouldn't want to. The shaking started again.

I moved my head and roughly turned around. I buried my face in something soft but solid. The smell was intoxicating. It was like being outdoors. Wood, air, and grass. I breathed it in and snuggled closer.

The shaking started again, "Ginny!"

After three more shakes I opened my eyes. Hermione was standing by my bed.

"Ginny if your mom comes in here she's going to kill you!"

Her mumbling wasn't making sense in my mind. It took a minute to understand her sentence. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I heard a thump-da-thump. Repeating over and over again. That's when I realized Harry was still with me. I shook him.

"Harry. Harry. Harry!"

He mumbled something but continued to sleep. I untangled myself and got up. Without me there he turned so he was on his stomach, one arm dangling over the side. He looked peaceful sleeping. I almost didn't wake him up. I grabbed my wand from the dresser and said, "Aguamenti."

Water sprouted from the tip and hit him in the face. He got up so fast he toppled out of the bed. I tried hard not to laugh but I couldn't help it. Hermione on the other hand was just smiling and drying my sheets and Harry with her wand. Harry, now dry and awake, looked at me and said, "That was not nice Ginny."

I shrugged, "Well you wouldn't wake up."

He got up so quickly I didn't see him coming. He picked me up and put me on the bed where he started tickling me.

"Harry!…. Not…n-nice!"

"Well Ginny you're too slow."

He kept tickling me and tickling me until I couldn't breathe. Then he kissed me. He kissed me tenderly as though saying thank you. He left me even more breathless when he pulled away.

Suddenly there was a creak and the door knob turned. Harry ducked under his invisibility cloak so fast I thought he vanished. My door opened and mum entered.

"Good morning girls. I need some help in the kitchen. Hermione can you go wake up the boys, they need to shovel snow."

"Sure mum," I said as innocently as possible.

"On my way Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you girls. Now Hermione you're going to need water to wake them up."

Me and Hermione smiled. "Ok Mrs. Weasley. I'll keep that in mind."

With that she left.

Harry appeared on the other side of the room, next to the closet, where the sunlight hasn't touched yet.

"You better go to Ron's room Harry, before Mrs. Weasley goes before me," Hermione said.

He nodded then came up to me. Eyes filled with mirth, he kissed me and left.

I looked over at Hermione and just started laughing. She joined me. It took us a while to stop. I went to go help mum with breakfast while Hermione went to make sure Harry wasn't caught and wake Ron.

An hour later they descended the stairs. Harry was looking more awake than yesterday but Ron as sleepy as ever. Harry as he passed me ruffled my hair. I smacked his arm away.

I pointed the knife in my hand at him and said, "Do that one more time Potter and I swear."

He put his hands up in surrender. I put the knife down and as swift as wind he caught my wrist, pointing the knife down. He pressed himself to me and said, "You swear what?"

"I'll make sure you can't catch a snitch again much less mess up my hair," I told him my tone totally serious.

He looked behind him. Ron was practically sleeping in his chair.

"If you do that Ginny," he whispered, "I won't be able to play quidditch. Would you really do that to your boyfriend?"

"Well I guess for the sake of Gryffindor I won't," I told him. He smiled then kissed me.

Since Ron didn't shout about his best friend snogging his sister I assumed he was sleeping in that chair. I put the knife on the counter and brought my hands up to his hair. Running my hands through his hair was like touching water. I can feel his hair moving smoothly through my fingers. We heard a slam and we broke apart while Ron jumped up, awake.

Hermione slammed a plate on the table. I looked at her, annoyed, she nodded her head towards the window. I looked outside and saw mum was coming. Harry stepped away from me to the table where he sat down. I finished dicing tomatoes and sat on his left. Harry reached beneath the table and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it then held it for a minute before letting go.

After we ate Ron and Harry went outside to shovel snow. Hermione and I helped mum clean up. By the time we were done the guys were still outside. I went outside, Hermione with me, and saw they were having a snow ball fight. I looked at Hermione.

"No!" she said. I rolled my eyes and pulled her in their direction. I played with Harry against Ron and Hermione. Harry was quicker than I realized. We kept throwing snowballs at them. We were winning. Our mistake was letting Hermione join Ron. She started bewitching the snowballs to go past our defense wall and hit us straight on. Within ten minutes we were practically buried in the snow.

"Ok, ok. Truce!" Harry yelled. A few snowballs hit us before they finally stopped.

Me and Harry tried to unbury ourselves from the snow. Ron and Hermione walked over to us; Ron looking smug and Hermione looking a little smug herself.

"Don't just stand there watching, help us out!" I said. They laughed and helped us out. We went inside and sat next tot the fire. I huddled close to Harry. Just like yesterday he grasped both my hands in his own. Both of our hands were warm in minutes but we didn't let go.

"I say we seek revenge on those two," he suggested.

"I have an idea."

He looked surprised. His eyes were dancing green flames. "Want to share?" he asked.

"No, not really."

His face fell. But then he leaned down and pecked my lips. "Now?"

I shook my head. He quirked an eyebrow. I shrugged, he smiled. This time he kissed me deeply. Deeply enough that everything melted away.

"Oi!" We jumped apart.

We turned and saw Ron glaring at us, well mostly at Harry.

"What is it Ron?" I asked, annoyed.

"What do you think you're-" Hermione suddenly slammed her foot down on his. "Bloody hell Hermione! What'd you do that for?"

"Leave them alone Ron!"

"What? He's snogging my-"

"Its what couples do Ron! Do you think its only you and Lavender?" I told him.

With that he turned the famous Weasley red. He didn't say anything for a minute. He eventually said, "No snogging in front of me!"

"Oh shut it Ronniekins!" I said. I got up, grabbed Harry's hand, and went past him. I discreetly put half of a piece of candy in Ron's hot cocoa and the other half in Hermione's. I led Harry up to my room but when we got to the stairs I turned around making sure they drank the hot cocoa. When I was sure that they did I headed up to my room with Harry.

"What did you put in their drinks?" he asked.

I looked at him as innocently as possible, "I didn't do any of the sort."

He snorted, "Don't act all innocent, I know better."

I stuck out my tongue at him but didn't deny it. I led him to my bed. He sat down against the headboard and I sat between his legs, my back against his chest.

"So what did you put in their drinks?" he asked again. He got my hands and intertwined our fingers. Like two puzzle pieces, they fit perfectly.

"Just a candy Fred and George have been meaning to test out," I said casually.

He chuckled, "You're really something."

I looked up at him, "What are you talking about?"

I felt him shrug. "You're just…everything."

"Everything? Hmm… here I was thinking I was just me. I've been lied to."

He laughed. "No, what I meant was that you just seem to know what is right. When I need a laugh or a scolding you give it. When I need to just get out or a sit in you give me one. You just seem to know."

"Took you a while to see how good I am," I teased but I was really touched.

"At least I realized it," he said.

"That you did."

I kissed him. It was a soft kiss filled with understanding. I pulled away and when I looked into his eyes they were peaceful. I don't know what it was but I felt strongly for Harry. My heart raced, my breath hitched and yet I was calm as though this was normal but enticing. I kissed him again and then we heard a bang from downstairs.

He pulled away and looked at the door. He quirked an eyebrow at me but I just smiled and kissed him lightly then got up.

"Come on. I wonder what happened downstairs."

He chuckled and shook his head. Taking my hand he said, "Yeah I wonder too."

We went to the living room and found a broken lamp on the floor and Ron apologizing to Hermione who was on the ground.

"-sorry Hermione. I don't know, I just tripped."

Hermione getting up said, "Its ok Ron just fix it before your mum realizes." He nodded and fixed the lamp.

Hermione saw us come down and said, "Ron tripped and fell against me. I tried to get a hold on something," she nodded toward the lamp saying that plan didn't work out well.

I avoided smiling and just nodded instead. Ron passed by her and once again tripped and fell against her. To avoid falling to the ground he wrapped his arms around her and reached out to the sofa. They didn't fall but their arms were around each other. I didn't know who was a more shaded of red; my brother or Hermione. They held on for a second before mumbling apologies and letting go. They both stood there, dumbly, before going separate ways.

When they were a safe distance away me and Harry laughed. We were still laughing when mum announced lunch was ready. We were still laughing when we sat down at the table. When Ron walked in from outside we stopped. At the same time Hermione walked down the steps. When Ron got five feet from Hermione he tripped on air and stumbled into her. This time they did fall to the ground. Ron, on top of Hermione, was mumbling sorry over and over again. Their faces which had returned to their normal color were red again.

They scrambled to get up and head to the table. Both sat apart from each other and both bright red. That's how the rest of the day lasted. Whenever Ron would get near Hermione, no matter how much they avoided each other, he would stumble and one way or the other they'd end up tangled and on the ground. I don't think either of their faces turned a shade less red all afternoon and evening. It was until after dinner that the charm started wearing off. Ron would only stumble but recovered himself before doing a full face plant.

I'll have to owl Fred and George saying the candy worked. I went to my room and found Hermione, now normal faced, reading a book.

"Hullo Hermione."

"Hello Ginny," she didn't even look up from her book. She kept on reading. I shook my head, smiling.

"Any visitors tonight?" she asked.

It was my turn to turn a little red. "No. I think he learned his lesson the first time. I don't think he likes water as an alarm clock. Although Ron might come by. You two seem…together." She turned red again and mumbled, "Shut it Ginny!"

She put her book away and covered herself. I laughed and got into bed too. In minutes I heard Hermione's heavy breathing. I was just entering dreamland when I heard a creak. I opened my eyes and saw the door knob twist. The door opened then closed.

The air shimmered and there he stood. I scooted over and he joined me. Just like the night before his arm circled my waist, his head propped up on his hand.

"Nice candy. What is it called?" he asked.

"Two-Left-Feet," I answered, smiling.

"Fitting. I don't know whose face was more red," he laughed.

I laughed too. "Fred and George will enjoy the good news especially when I tell them who I tested it on."

He nodded. "Remind me not to test you."

"You remember that Potter!"

He laughed. "I will." He leaned down and kissed me. I felt my skin tingle and I just loved how light I felt when I kissed him. Such emotion it was hard to keep it to one heart. He pulled away and stared at me. I stared back, reading his eyes.

"Am I giving you the Cho-Look again?" he teased.

I frowned. "No! You're giving me the Ginny-Look!"

He laughed. "Oh right. Sorry."

"Yeah better be. Who is Cho, Mr. Potter?"

"No one I know," he answered.

"Mmhmm. Keep it that way," I threatened.

He smiled and kissed me again. Long and deep, making my mind go fuzzy.

"Just a little bit longer?" he asked.

I nodded. "Just a little bit longer." His eyes sparkled in the moonlight. I took away his glasses and put them on my night stand. I shushed his protests about not being able to see and snuggled close. I breathed in his scent and heard his heart. I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of emerald stars and dancing green flames.


End file.
